Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes
Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes is the first book in the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes trilogy. This is the story of how The Dimension Warriors met the Universe Heroes The story was written by ElderPrinceShroob and Franz122 Chapter 1: Sashi vs Bill Cipher Previously... Sashi had found out that Vinnie was a pawn used by Bill Cipher. Now that Bill has gained his physical form, nobody could stop him! However, Sashi was determened. In fact, she was filled with Determination! "The fate of the Multiverse is in my hands... I won't lose!" Sashi said "Isn't that Sweet!" Bill said Now this battle was so filled with Undertale references, I feel like you are going to have a bad time reading this. So Sashi freed the Lost Souls, and her friends too. Sashi finished off Bill, but The Dimension Warriors had company! It was the Universe Heroes! However, the Dimension Warriors had back up "Let's kick some butt!" says Mabel. "It's on asshole!" said Unikitty. Donkey Kong beats his chest as he starts to unleash the power of dong. "Oh oh oh! (Banana Slamma!)" he says. Rosalina brings Luma with her. Out of nowhere, the Heroes' leader, Danny Phantom approaches Sashi. "Who do you think you are?" asks Sashi. "We are...THE UNIVERSE HEROES!" He says with an epic voice. Most of the members of the Warriors noticed that some of their rejected members such as SpongeBob, Patrick, Unikitty, Shulk, and Ren and Stimpy have joined them. Frisk, a reject from the Heroes also joins the Warriors. "This is bullshit!" claims Penn Zero. Orange the Inkling throws her Splat Bomb at him, and explodes. Penn survives, however. "It's splatting time!" she says. "You have been warned!" shouts Finn. The Warriors look at the Heroes as they leave. Chapter 2: New Rivals Back at the Warriors' base or Camp Lakebottom, Steven Universe asks Mandy something from yesterday. "Who the hell was that?" Asks Steven. "Don't ask me." says Mandy. "Star, do you know those guys?" asks Steven again. "Hmm... I don't know." tells Star. As Kirby eats his food and Olimar rounds up his Pikmin, Dipper claims that he knows who were they. "I think they were our polar opposites. Anybody else thinks that they're our opposites?" he asks. "Why would you say that?" asks Marco. "They have a name that sounds like us. I don't know." tells Dipper. The Doctor joins the group. "So, what did I miss?" "Well, we've been jumped by this group called the Universe Heroes, some of the rejects like SpongeBob, Shulk, Unikitty, Ren and Stimpy have joined them, and next thing was Finn said we were warned!" says Gretchen. "I see" says the Doctor. "I think I know who they are." "You...you do?" asks Phineas. "Yes." answers the Doctor. Meanwhile, with the Universe Heroes, which their base is located in Bricksburg. "Alright, what should we do to get ahead of the Warriors?" asks Emmet. "I say we beat the hell out of them!" exclaims Sylvia. "I say we kick them!" says Patrick. "I say we kill them with my Inkzooka!" says Orange. "Ok, I'll put them in as suggestions." Emmet says as he puts the ideas in the suggestion box. As he puts them in the suggestion box, Tucker Foley calls him. "Hey Emmet!" he shouts. "Yes?" Emmet asks. "Got any plans?" Tucker asks. "So, far, not yet. But we could-" "We could show them what's the meaning of friendship!" says Dee Dee. Everyone looks at her awkwardly. "What are you, a fucking pony?" asks Wyldstyle. "I guess not." Dee Dee tells. "Let him go Wyldstyle." says Danny, "It's her first time joining a squad!" "He's right." calls Rosalina. "Just because she's a noob doesn't mean he's a bad choice to join." she explains. "I'm sorry Dee Dee." Wyldstyle apologizes. "Oh that's ok!" Wander replies. "Now, back to business!" Danny hurries as the Heroes' president, Phoenix Wright calls him. "Danny, what the hell are you doing?" he asks angrily. "We were coming up plans to get ahead of the Warriors of course!" Danny answers back. "Good, because DJ Octavio just invaded Bikini Bottom! Get there ASAP!" "Don't worry, we're on our way." Danny hangs up the phone. "Universe Heroes, let's go!" The Heroes weren't exactly like the Warriors, but they still saved people's lives. Chapter 3: The Hurry As the Heroes head to Bikini Bottom, Gumball briefly asks Ryu a question. "How did you learn that kung fu thingy?" he asks. "It's best not to talk about it." Ryu tells him. "Aw man!" Gumball says back. "Hey, if it feels you any better, I could show you Death Kwon Do!" replies Rigby. "What's Death Kwon Do?" asks SpongeBob. DJ Octavio smashes the buildings of Bikini Bottom with his Octobot King. "GYHAHAHA! I'ma turn this into my city!" he tells the citizens of the city. "Hold it right there Octavio!" Mega Man says. "Well, well, well, if it ain't the Universe Heroes!" Octavio answers. "This is gonna be more fun than I think!" "Let's fight!" Spyro says. This battle is also filled with Super Smash Bros. Brawl references. Back with the Dimension Warriors, they were beginning to plan an assault on the Heroes for ripping off their name. "Alright Doctor, where's the Universe Heroes at now?" asks Grim. "The Universe Heroes are located in Bikini Bottom." he answers. "Hey Frisk, you were once a member of the Universe Heroes?" asks Mabel. "Yes. But the leader fired me for showing their information on the internet." she says back. Amethyst quickly becomes impatient about the attack. "When are we gonna fuck them up!?" she asks impatiently. "As soon as they leave, now calm your ass down!" Pearl says disgusted. Back with the Heroes, who had already finished DJ Octavio early, celebrates their victory. "Yeah guys! Let's go to the Krusty Krab!" Danny tells the Heroes. Kirby, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B were secretly spying on the Heroes. "Poyo! (The Heroes left!)" Kirby says as he and the others tell Sashi. "Alright, let's go!" she says. "Finally!" Amethyst says. Back at Bricksburg, the Heroes just finished their victory meal, "You know who else saves the day? My mom!" tells Muscle Man. "Shut up man!" laughs Mordecai. Chapter 4: A Dark Surprise The next day, Vitruvius teaches everyone what it is to be a Master Builder. "You can build stuff without the instructions!" "Didn't the four of us already know what it is though?" asks Benny. "You did? Oh." Vitruvius says back. Phoenix Wright calls the Heroes just in time. "Yes Phoenix?" asks Sam. "Help-" he says to her. "What's wrong?" Danny asks. "The Dimension Warriors-" "The Dimension Warriors what?" also asks Inspector Gadget. The call starts to cut out. "Who do you think was that?" asks Jenny. "Must be the Dimension Warriors!" exclaims Brad. "Oh hell no!" yells Sandy "How dare they mess with our president!" Crash begins to say gibberish which translates to "Those assholes are gonna pay!". Unikitty begans to worry about what happened to Phoenix Wright. "This...this can't be happening!" she bawls. She begins to turn into her angry form. "Unikitty! Calm down!" tells Inkling. "It's ok, take a deep breath." says Rosalina. "We gotta do something about this!" says Darwin. "Alright, let's teach those guys a lesson!" yells Anais. "Anais is right. I say we take care of them! For Phoenix!" Danny chants. "For Phoenix!" everyone says. (Everyone except Donkey Kong and Crash. They say some grunts.) "Where the Dimension Warriors now?" asks Flame Princess. "They're at Gravity Falls." tells Princess Bubblegum. "Let's go kick some ass!" yells Marceline. The Heroes travel to their ship, which is way faster than an average ship. With the Dimension Warriors, Boone asks Billy some ridiculous questions. "Do you think that SpongeBob can breathe water in the surface?" Boone asks. "Yeah!" Billy answers back. "Will you two get up?" says Rick. "We're gonna blow this guy's house up." "I don't like the sound of that Rick." tells Morty. "I think some group is gonna get revenge on us. "Ok, let's blow this pop stand." says Ajay. Chapter 5: The Power Battle As the Heroes begin to land, they begin to execute a plan. "Alright. Let's begin Operation: Kill The Warriors!" says Danny. "We'll kick the door, then we go through pipes-" The Heroes were already doing what they were. "Danny, DK's stuck!" says Inspector Gadget. "I can't squeeze him-" says Sandy. "Wait, now I did." "Continuing, we eavesdrop the Warriors discussion." continues Danny. "What did we do to Phoenix Wright again?" asks Squirt. "Oh, we'll see." says Vinnie. The Warriors could tell that the Heroes were already here. "Then, we'll surprise them!" finishes Danny. "Ha!" yells SpongeBob. "Well...well...WELL." says Sashi. "It's about time you fucking showed up!" "Enough play time Sashi! What did you do to Phoenix Wright?" yells Finn. "You want to know?" asks Penn. "Yes." says Shulk. "You really wanna know?" asks Pit. "YES!" yells Chloe. Sashi and the other Warriors grin intimidatingly. (Especially Duck Hunt). "He's dead." Mandy says. The Heroes do nothing but stare at them. "You...you couldn't..." says Sam. "Yes we did." says Grim. "You killed him!?" says Numbuh 2. "Yes we did. It was a lesson to show you not to mess with us." says Gretchen. "And you're next!" yells Star. The battle was about to begin. The Power Battle. The fight of the century. The brawl to end them all. The battle between two heroic organizations. Shit's about to get real. The salt is real- "WE GET IT!" yells Bart. "Okay okay!" says the narrator. ...... "FIGHT!" everyone says (Again, everyone except Donkey Kong, Crash, Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby, R.O.B, and Olimar.). The Heroes were off to a great start. The Warriors also had a great start too. Donkey Kong grabs R.O.B and throws him off the edge, but DK gets his Konkey Dong kicked by Star. Later, it was decided that there shall be a merger. "Look, I think it's best that we put aside our differences and team up to fight the bigger threat" Birdo said as she walked in "Birdo? What are you doing here?" Sashi asked "Trying to break this up!" Birdo replied, "You are fighting for no reason." "Yes there is!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, "Sashi killed Phoenix Wright!" "Well, Well, Well!" A mysterious voice said, "Isn't this a suprise!" "You!" Sashi and Dipper exclaimed That mysterious voice was none other than Bill Cipher! "Did you miss me?" Bill asked "I dare say we hardly missed you!" Birdo said "Birdo was right!" Kirby said "How the fuck are you speaking English?" Numbuh 1 asked "We need to work together if we want to save the Multiverse from Bill" Kirby said. "Got ya." Sashi said, "Let's do this!" Chapter 6: DK and Rosalina's Confession "So, now what?" Sonic said, as he sped by, followed closely behind by Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. "WHAT? SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS HERE TOO?!?" Bill exclaimed "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Every villain in the Multiverse said at exactly the same fucking time. "That was awkward" Penn said. The Deadly Six took the longest to stop. Finally, Zazz finished. "I feel like I just heard Pagan Min blow up something like a bottle cap" Ajay said. "Who gives a shit?" Crash said "Again with the suddenly voiced bits! What the fuck!" Numbuh 1 said "My specs have a translator" Sashi explained, "I can understand any language in the Multiverse." "Well that explains it." R.O.B said. "You gotta be kidding me." Numbuh 1 said. "R.O.B's not kidding." Penn said,"Sashi is telling the truth." "I've been trying to tell you something forever!" Donkey Kong said while he expanded his dong. "What is it, DK?" Danny asked "I've been helping the Dimension Warriors and the Universe Heroes at the same time." Donkey Kong explained. "How?" Boone asked "After you Dimension Warriors saved me and Diddy Kong from Rippen, I returned the favor by joining as a helper." DK answered. "YOU DID WHAT?!?" The Universe Heroes exclaimed "I'm sorry." Donkey Kong said, ashamed. "It's ok." Sashi said, "Everyone makes mistakes." Donkey Kong was to ashamed to reply. "He let his team down" Diddy Kong spoke on DK's behalf. "You did the right thing, Donkey Kong." Rosalina said, "Speaking of which, I also am a helper" "TRAITOR!" a random Stormtrooper exclaimed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mr. Game and Watch said. "I guess we are even" Sashi said. "Someone kill that Stormtrooper" Ajay said "On it." Rosalina said. Using a spin attack, Rosalina easily disarmed the Stormtrooper. Sashi picked up the blaster and shot the Stormtrooper in the head. "Nice fucking work!" Mr. Game and Watch said sarcastically. "You made a big fucking mess." "I will turn any battlefield red with the blood of my enemies!" Sashi exclaimed "Was that shit really necessary?" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Is it necessary that you fucking swear all the time?" Vinnie said "Good point." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "There are probably kids reading this!" Penn said "Fuck the kids!" Birdo said. "Really?" Garnet said. "That was not necesarry, Birdo." Sticks said. "The bigger question is, how the hell did you come back to life Bill?" asks Inkling. "With some friends of mine!" Bill says. "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing my friends none other than Ultron and Max Profitt Haltmann!" "Haltmann was also generous to make clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia!" Bill continued. "Greetings, Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes." Ultron says. "We will destroy you all." "We'll see about that!" Danny says. "Bill is super powerful." Dipper said, "Only my Great Uncle Ford knows how to defeat him." "Who's Great Uncle Ford?" asks Duck Hunt. "I'm not gonna say it." says Numbuh 1. Chapter 7: The Race for Ford With the Heroes and Warriors, along with the helpers they head to Gravity Falls to see Ford. "Are we gonna be replaced?" asks Donkey Kong. "Well, you two are helpers, so yeah." says Numbuh 5. "Look!" exclaims Rikochet. The heroes met Captain Falcon and Chris the Cat. "Meow!" Chris says. "What is it you piece of crap?" Captain Falcon says. "Oh hey there!" "I was hoping that someone would show up! So who are you guys?" Captain Falcon asks. "We are the Dimension Warriors and those are Universe Heroes. And those are our helpers. We used to be enemies with the Heroes, but we decided to have a merger." says Penn. "Want to join us, the Universe Heroes?" Tucker asks. "You know what, we'll do it!" Captain Falcon says. "Meow meow!" Chris says. "That's the spirit!" shouts Timmy. "Hello everyone." The Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor." "We know who you are." Birdo said "Bad news." Sashi said, "Ford's been captured by Bill and Ultron." "YOU SEE THIS BURNING, BLOODY UNIVERSE?" Bill said, "YOU SEE THIS ULTIMATE, UNLIMITED POWER?" "Sashi. Penn. I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!" "YOU LITTLE FUCKERS ARE GOING TO HAVE YOUR LITTLE BODIES RIPPED IN HALF THEN I'LL SHOVE YOUR ASSES SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROATS THAT WHEN YOU CRAP YOU'LL SING FUCKING BEETHOVEN!" "EAT SHIT, FAGGOTS." "By the way, I captured Six-Fingers" He continued "If you want him back, you'll have to get through us!" says Ultron. "Shit." Birdo said "He captured Ford." "Six fingers... HE WAS THE AUTHOR OF THE JOURNALS!" Waluigi exclaimed. "Hey, Waluigi" Birdo greeted "Expecting someone else?" Waluigi asked "TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!" "I can't believe that Ford's captured again." says Dipper. "Cheer up Dipper, we will rescue your great uncle Ford." says Marco. "Yeah, we need work together to save him!" says Brad. "Your right." says Dipper. "Okay everyone, let's get to Bill and Ultron's lair!" says Penn. "Where's their lair?" says Jake. "Up in the sky." says Blaze. "Everyone into the sky!" says Danny. Danny realized that nobody could fly, so he just stood there waiting. "Or, we could use the TARDIS." says the Doctor. "That too!" says Danny. Chapter 8: Infiltration The Warriors, Heroes, and helpers were heading to Bill and Ultron's base, where the villains were having a party for them taking over the Multiverse. "Can we listen to something else besides your theme, Octavio?" asks Rippen. DJ Octavio stares at Rippen, then he remixes Rippen's face. "On second thought, keep it on." Rippen says. "Good!" Octavio replies. With our heroes, they were outside the base. "OK, does anyone know what we do? Phineas, can you build something?" asks Numbuh 4. "I didn't bring anything with me." Phineas talks back. "I'm gonna go to the-" Patrick says before getting interrupted by Star. "Shh.... they might hear us!" she says. "Who might?" asks Luigi. "The Octolings!" Sashi says. "You know them?" asks Orange. "Of course we know them!" Penn says. "There was this one mission where me, Sashi, and Boone had to be Inklings." "And it was weird." Boone says. "Keep an eye out for the Warriors and Heroes!" said the Octolings' leader, Elite Octoling. "But I don't want to fight them!" said one rebellious Octoling, named Emily. "Too bad, you have too!" Elite Octoling says back. "In three seconds, we ambush them." Danny says. "1...2...3!" "Elite, I saw them!" said an Octoling. "Fuck them up!" Elite Octoling says. With the good guys out numbering the Octolings, Elite retreated. "I'll be back!" Elite Octoling yells as she gets away. "Mission accomplished!" Flea says. "Not yet." Bubblegum says. "There's one left." "Let's get her!" Buena Girl says. "Wait!" Meta Knight says. "Meta Knight? What are you doing here?" asks Sashi. "This Octoling didn't want to fight." he explains. "She wanted to make peace with other people." "It's true. I don't like my sisters dying all the time. I began to not go on missions, and Elite didn't like it." Emily says. "So, want to join us along with our allies in the Heroes?" Tucker asks. "Yes!" she replies. "Now, let's get moving then!" SpongeBob said. "Wait for me too!" a voice called. "Who's that?" asks Yoshi. The voice was Blue the Inkling, Orange's boyfriend. "Blue!" yells Orange. "I thought you were at Inkopolis!" "I was, then Meta Knight found me one day and I'm now one of the new Meta-Knights." Blue replies. Inside the fortress, Bill and the others were torturing Ford. "Let me go Bill! I won't let you- AHHHH!" Ford yells. "Not until you die old man!" says Susie. "That's my girl!" Max Profitt Haltmann says. "Hey Bill, should I do a piledriver on him?" asks El Malefico. "Go ahead!" Bill replies before being interrupted by Dr. Neo Cortex. "Bill!" yells Cortex. "What is it Cortex?" Bill asks. "My minions have found the Warriors and Heroes!" Cortex says. "What should we do?" asks Crocker. "Send in Kracko!" yells Plankton. "Kracko should have no problem with our guests." Ultron says. Chapter 9: The Path Back with the heroes, they went through the hallways of the base. "It's so weird to have you here Meta Knight." says Kirby. "I know, but all of our allies are-" Meta Knight continues before Kracko comes. "It's Kracko!" says Boone. "Oh, and if it ain't the Dimension Warriors! And I see that the Universe Heroes are here too!" Kracko says. "How the fuck can you talk like everyone else can?" asks Numbuh 1. "Shut up Numbuh 1!" everyone says except Numbuh 1 himself. "Enough games! Let's brawl!" Kracko exclaims. "Kirby, suck him up!" yells Captain Falcon. "Don't pull a Tiff on me." Kirby says. "I got this!" Mabel exclaims. With one can of spray paint, Mabel easily defeated Kracko. "MY EYE! MY ONLY EYE!" cries Kracko. "Nice job Mabel!" Chloe says. "No problem!" Mabel replies back. MEANWHILE...with the villains, "Kracko should defeat the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes any minute now..." Bill says. "Kracko was defeated!" yells Buttsquat. "WHAT!?" yells Bill. "How about we send in Yellow Devil!" Ludo says. Back with the heroes... "You know who else has one eye? My mom!" Muscle Man jokes. "Quiet Muscle Man, now's not the time to be joking around." Tails says. "Uhh... sorry." Muscle Man says grimly. "I think I said that once." Wario says. When the heroes reach to the second hallway, Yellow Devil approaches them. "Your road to glory ends here" Yellow Devil says without A PUNCTUATION MARK! "Yellow Devil? I thought I defeated you!" says Mega Man. "Hey, don't forget about us!" yells Mr. Game & Watch, while pointing at Pac-Man, Shulk, Corrin, R.O.B, Duck Hunt, Pit, Kirby, and Olimar. "I wish we were in Smash 4." the Ice Climbers say. "Attack commences in 30 seconds!" says Yellow Devil. With that much time, the heroes defeated him. "We're almost there!" says Sam. "Wait!" yells Susie. "Susie? I thought you were our enemy!" says Marco. "I was, but Mr. Haltmann fired me!" says Susie. "And who's this girl?" "I was one of our Octoling forces." Emily says. "The one who wanted peace, not war?" Susie continues. "Yes." Emily replies. "Okay then." Susie replies. The Warriors and Heroes went to a room that had all of their allies turned into trophies. "Mr. Krabs!" says SpongeBob. "Callie and Marie!" says Orange and Blue. "Wendy!" says Dipper. "All of our allies had turned into trophies by Bill and Ultron. I was able to escape." recalls Meta Knight. "I'll turn all of them back to normal. You go on without me." Meta Knight continues. "And I'm helping him." Susie says. "Me too!" says Blue. "Thanks Meta Knight. You too Susie." Penn says. "Stay here Emily. This might get dangerous. Helpers, help Meta Knight." Danny says to Emily, and then the helpers. "I understand." Emily says back. "We're on it!" the helpers said. MEANWHILE... "Those little bitches will fucking pay!" Bill says. "It's time to crank it up to 10!". "Villains, all of your work will no longer be needed." Ultron says. "What!? But we're doing so well!" Rippen says before he and the rest of the villains turn into trophies. "That'll teach 'em!" says Bill. "Hey Bill!" yells Penn. "Dimension Warriors!?" Bill yells. "Over here Ultron!" yells Danny. "Universe Heroes!" Ultron yells. "Well, looks like the gang's all here then!" Bill continues. MEANWHILE (again) "That's the last one!" Susie says. "Is everyone okay?" Meta Knight says. "Yes!" every ally said. "What now?" asks Princess Peach. "We're going on the Halberd." Meta Knight continues. "For what?" Knuckles asks. "I'll explain on the way." Meta Knight says back. Back with the Warriors and Heroes... "It all ends here!" everyone says before the villain's true leader arrives. Chapter 10: The Final Battle As the Warriors and Heroes begin to fight Ultron and Bill, something dark begins to emerge. "Is that?" asks Pac-Man. "It can't be." says Shulk. The darkness was none other than Master Core. "Master Core! You're finally here!" Bill says. "And just in time." Ultron says. Little did they know that Master Core was angry at them! "You two have failed for the last time." Master Core says. "But-" Bill yelps. "No buts!" Master Core says angrily. "Butts are for shitting! You two must die!" Using it's off wave attack, Master Core kills Bill and Ultron. "All of you must also die!" Core continues. "But why?" asks SpongeBob. "SpongeBob's right! Why are you doing this?" also asks Buena Girl. "You see, I made Bill and Ultron my puppets to fulfill my needs. I needed Bill to create Weirdmaggedon Mark II, and Ultron to bring back villains." Master Core explains. "So that's why Bill came back!" says Dipper. "Now that I told you my plans, I'll destroy this base!" Master Core says. Master Core destroys the base, leaving the Warriors and Heroes falling to their death... ...only to be saved by Meta Knight and the Halberd. "Yay! We're not dead!" says Numbuh 3. "But how did we-" says Danny. "Meta Knight!" yells Kirby. "Blue!" yells Orange. "The allies and helpers! Emily! We forgot-" Rikochet says before seeing them. "Oh there they are." says Ferb. "Hi!" says Emily. "How did you get the Halberd?" asks McGee. "After me and the others freed the allies, I knew that Master Core was coming and that it would destroy the fortress." Meta Knight explains. "You sound foreshadowing." says Numbuh 1. "By the way, where's Susie?" asks Fox. "Right here!" says Susie. "She used her grappling hook thingy." Homer says. "I heard Bill and Ultron's conversation." Meta Knight continues. "Master Core said that if they don't destroy us, then it'll kill them and destroy the base." "Guys, look!" Mordecai says, pointing at the sky. The night sky begins to darken, followed with the universes each Warrior, Hero, and helper lived in getting taken over by Master Core. It's minions captured many citizens of each universe. "It's taking over the Multiverse!" says Sandy. "My radar says that it's in the center of the Multiverse." Bubblegum says. "Everyone, get into the interior of the ship!" Meta Knight says. "This will be a wild ride!" The Halberd begins to pick up speed, then it flies out into space. "I wish the Avengers were here." Timmy says. "Why would we wanna bring in a group of heroes with us?" asks Grim. "I don't know." Homer says. The ship enters at the center of the entire Multiverse. Master Core had been awaiting at Final Destination. "We're here." Meta Knight says. "Alright everyone, no matter what happens, we stick together." says Penn. "Penn is right. We need to trust each other, even with the people we don't like." says Danny. "We're gonna stop Master Core, no matter how powerful it is!" Penn says again. "And we're not stopping until it's defeated!" Danny says again. "Now who's gonna stop Master Core?" says both Penn and Danny. "We are!" says the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes. "We can't hear you!" says Penn and Danny. "WE ARE!" says the Warriors and Heroes again. "And what are we gonna do?" Penn and Danny says. "We're gonna stop Master Core once and for all!" everyone says. "That's the spirit!" says the leaders. "Now, let's go kick some Master ass!" says Penn and Danny. "Yeah!" every Warrior and Hero said. After the motavational speech, the Warriors and Heroes jump off of the Halberd to land at Final Destination. "OK everyone, we need to land at Master Core's lair just right!" Danny says. "And when we approach him, remember our speech and never give up!" Penn says. "Mabel was generous to make parachutes out of sweaters for us." says Omi. "Wait for it..." says Raimundo. "Now!" says Kimiko. "I have a bad feeling about this!" says Ping Pong. "No worries!" says Clay. All of the Warriors and Heroes landed at Final Destination just right. "Well...well...WELL. Looks like the gang's all here!" says Master Core. "This should be easy as we-" says Penn, before Master Core changes into Master Giant. "Thought." Penn says. "So, how do you like my giant form?" Master Core says. "Are you fucking kidding me?" says Sashi. "I know right?" says Sam. "Still, not a problem!" Danny says. "Let's fight!" Of course Master Giant is the easiest form of Master Core, the heroes defeated Giant. "Booyah!" says Orange. "Yes!" says Olimar. "He can talk!" says Numbuh 4. "Of course I can talk!" Olimar replies. "But wait, there's more!" says Mr. Game & Watch. Master Core changes into Master Beast. "I'm sure this shouldn't be easy." says Master Core. "Warriors, Heroes, charge!" says Penn and Danny. "Drat! How are you able defeat me with the power of two!?" says Master Core. "One down!" says Sam. "Two to go!" continues Sashi. "YOU LITTLE CUNTS WILL PAY!" exclaims Master Core as it transforms into Master Edges. "Oh yeah?" says Rigby. Master Edges hits Rigby. "Rigby!" yells Mordecai. "Are you alright?" says Jake. "I'm fine, ok?" Rigby replies. "I just have a cut." Much like the other forms, Master Edges was defeated. "THIS IS SPARTA THE LAST STRAW!" says Master Core, as it transforms into Master Shadow. (aka clones of everyone) "It's us! Except more shadowy." says Dipper. "They must be friendly!" says Homer. "Homer don't!" says Danny. "I'm joking!" Homer jokes. "You almost gave everyone a heart attack!" says Penn. "I'm so sorry." Homer says back. "Now let's fight one more time!" says everyone. "YOU FOOLS. I know your every move!" says Master Core. "You may be us, but we know our own weaknesses!" says Danny. "What's happening?" Master Core says as it turns smaller. "You're getting smaller stupid!" says Sashi. "You get weaker when you're smaller!" says Sam. "NO! I can't lose! I can't be defeated! NOT AGAIN! NOT LIKE IN SMASH 4!" Master Core cries. "AHHHHHHHHH!" All of Master Core's forms were defeated. "Let's finish it!" everyone said. "NOOOO!" Master Core yells as it gets destroyed and shatters into pieces. "We did it!" says SpongeBob. "We killed it!" says Billy. "And we could've have done it without you." says Penn. "Your welcome. It's our best." Danny says back. "We need to get out of here!" says Zero from Mega Man X. "Why though?" asks Orange. "Because Final Destination's gonna blow up!" says Magnus. "Everyone, let's get outta here then!" says Penn and Danny. The Warriors and Heroes rush out of Final Destination, avoiding traps along the way. "Meta Knight!" yells Sashi. "Yes?" says Meta Knight. "We need to get outta here!" Buffy says. "And fast!" says the Doctor. "OK! Everyone, into the interior of the Halberd!" commands Meta Knight. The Halberd escapes just in time when Final Destination exploded and heads back to the planet, where the Warriors and Heroes where having a party with the Squid Sisters performing. "So, I guess that working together can defeat evil once and for all." says Sashi. "Yep." says Blue and Orange. "Well, it stopped our main enemies once and for all." says Tucker. "Listen Danny, remember what Birdo said back there about working together?" says Penn. "Yes?" says Danny. "I think she was right." Penn replies. "We should work together more often." says Danny. "Hey guys, you're messing out on the party!" says Patrick. "There's a pinata!" "Well, let's go." says Danny. "Yeah, the party should pass the time." says Penn. The five go enjoy the rest of the party, but when they did, Bill returns. Chapter 11: Bill's Return "You thought I could be destroyed, huh?" Bill Cipher said "How are you still alive?" Dipper asked "I absorbed Ultron's life force. That chump never deserved to live anyway!" Bill explained "Oh boy." says Danny. "Here we go again!" Penn said "Guys! He's escaping through a rift!" Sashi said "How are we going to catch them?" Boone asked "With this!" Susie called Just then, a Robobot Armor dropped from the sky. "This Robobot Armor dosen't have a pilot!" Danny said "That's 'cause Kirby's gonna be the pilot!" Penn explained. Kirby jumped into the Robobot Armor and then absorbed the Halberd! "Holy shit!" SpongeBob exclaimed "Well, at least Meta Knight didn't mind" Boone said "You do realize that I'm right here?" says Meta Knight. "Now that's a way to catch up to Bill!" The Doctor exclaimed," Penn! Boone! Sashi! Danny! Sam! Tucker! Mario! Luigi! Sonic! Tails! Inside The TARDIS!" "The rest of you," Sashi said, "Inside the Halberd!" Penn, Boone, Sashi, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Wyldstyle, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails followed The Doctor into the TARDIS. The others went into Kirby (try not to picture it the wrong way). "The inside's bigger than the outside!" Sam said, "How?" Sashi pointed to a sign that said: Time And Relative Dimension In Space (TARDIS). "Oh." Sam replies. "Doctor, we're going to have to help out Kirby" Penn told him. "Got you." He said, as he pressed the "Laser-Pulse" Button. It turned into the Laser-Pulse Tardis, the second version of the Tardis in Lego Dimensions. "EXTERMINATE THE HALBERD AND THE TARDIS!" A Dalek yelled in space "Maybe you should be exterminated!" Sashi said, as she guided the laser to disintegrate the Dalek. It's remains crashed into Bill. "Nice!" Birdo said over a radio, "But save some for us!" Kirby shot down some more Daleks, and even shot down a Dalek Jockey. These were Cybermen riding Daleks. "Dalek Jockeys!" The Doctor exclaimed "YOU WILL BE DELETED!" A Cyberman exclaimed. "Not if we delete you first!" SpongeBob said, "Do it Kirby!" Kirby shot the Dalek Jockeys, as they crashed into Bill. "ENOUGH! LET THE REAL FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!" BIll said. Kirby used a capture inhale to absorb the Dalek remains, and then used Planet Buster to deal massive damage. "ARGH! MY EYE! MY ONLY GOOD EYE!" Bill exclaimed in pain, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Bill began to send in the Armor Invaders, but were destroyed easily. "You know Bill's weakness, right Mr. Ford?" says Emily. "Yes, but since that Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy are the only ones here, it won't work." says Ford. "On the plus side, the Halberd has enough strength to stop Bill." Back with the battlefield, Bill sent in meteors, but were destroyed and were also absorbed for Planet Buster. "We have to find the others!" Penn said. "Let's do this!" Mario said "Right with you guys!" says Sonic. "Who again?" says Boone. "The guys on the Halberd." says Tucker. The TARDIS went to the Halberd, just as soon as Bill tried to inhale the Halberd and the TARDIS, but failed. "HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" exclaims Bill. "How about, NO!" yells Finn. "Eat lasers, fucker!" says Bart. The laser hit Bill's body, and he starts to get weaker. "That's it!" says Kirby. "His weak spot is his eye!" "Can we sing to cheer for you guys?" says Callie. "Yeah!" says Numbuh 4. "How about the one when Orange almost finished DJ Octavio?" "You mean Calamari Inkatation?" says Marie. "That one!" replies Emmet. Calamari Inkatation started to play, but Bill fired a laser beam at the Halberd. "We've been hit!" Sashi says, "We're done for!" "Kirby!" Penn said "It's up to you!" Danny says Kirby in the Robobot Armor was ejected "Everyone. hold on tight!" A robot said. A massive drill emerged from Kirby's Robobot's arm. "HOLY FUCK!" Tails yelled. "Do you scream that in every book you're in?" X-PO asked. "Pretty much." Tails replied. Kirby drilled right through Bill's eye "A-X-O-L-O-T-L MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN! I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN!﻿" Bill yelled. Bill was finally destroyed. "Kirby, you did it!" says everyone in the Halberd. "Now how the fuck are we gonna get outta here?" asks Numbuh 1. "The ten of us will go into the TARDIS." says Penn. "Everyone else, into the escape pod!" says Meta Knight. "What about Kirby?" asks Orange. Kirby was falling from above. "INCOMING!" yells Kirby. Kirby lands on Jake, who turned into a pillow. The rest of the Warriors and Heroes went into the escape pod before the Halberd crashed into the ocean as usual. "Sorry for destroying the Halberd, Meta Knight." says Penn. "It's okay. The Halberd can withstand water." Meta Knight says back. "So what now? Bill is finally defeated, Master Core's already dead, and Ultron's also dead, now what do we do?" asks Danny. The Warriors and Heroes decided to continue with their party. The Squid Sisters continued singing City of Color (or High Color Evolution). "And we could have done it without Kirby!" says Penn. "He's the real hero!" says Danny. "Thanks guys!" says Kirby. "Thank you all for saving the multiverse and me, everyone." says Ford. "Hey, no problem." says Penn and Danny as they do a hi five. After the dinner, the Warriors, Heroes, and helpers continued to party. The End Soundtrack See the awesome soundtrack! Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes/Soundtrack Read the Sequels! Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 2: New Age of Heroes Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 3 Category:Books Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes